As any vehicle owner can attest the importance of a clean windshield throughout the year is important to the safety and operation of the vehicle. In the summer months the vehicle owner usually encounters only water and other dirt like material which can be fairly easily cleaned from the windshield by turning on the wipers on the vehicle. However, even in this case, the wipers only clean a specific area of the windshield and leave the peripheral areas outside of the reach of the windshield wipers in an unclean condition. During the winter months the cleaning of the windshield becomes even more difficult due to the formation of ice because of the temperature range usually anywhere from forty degrees Fahrenheit down to zero degrees Fahrenheit. As the temperature drops through the freezing point of water, at thirty two degrees Fahrenheit, the ice on the windshield acts differently for each temperature which it encounters. particularly, just around the freezing point the water and ice is in the transition phase where it may be a slush material that can be removed by a pliable material which may be pushed or pulled across the windshield. As the temperature drops from thirty two degrees Fahrenheit the ice becomes harder and less slushy and forms a more secure attachment to the windshield thereby making an effort to remove it more than a squeegee type action but rather a scraping or chipping action and that is necessary to separate the ice from the windshield. In some cases the ice may form a liquid boundary between the windshield and the ice itself such that pushing on the ice can cause it to break free from the windshield and slide over the liquid boundary between the ice and the windshield. In other cases as the temperature drops even further, the ice must be scraped from the windshield. Other conditions such as turning on ones defroster while one attempts to clean the windshield can help in loosening the ice formation from the windshield by pushing or pulling action. Because conditions can vary, it is important to the operator of a vehicle to have a cleaning device that may be operable through all the temperature extremes and conditions of ice or other dirt on the windshield that one may encounter.
Previous attempts to furnish tools have produced a long handled devices that do one or the other, either provide a chipping and scraping action by pushing the edge of the tool across the surface of the ice or a squeegee action that may clean the windshield by both pushing and pulling across the wet surface of the windshield. Some devices have provided a simple pologonally shaped body that is of a hard and rigid plastic material that can be used specifically to scrape and chip the ice on the windshield by pushing the cutting edge away from the body of the vehicle operator. It is important, of course, that any material that is used to clean the windshield not be of such a hardness that the windshield will be damaged during the cleaning operation.